Dirty Little Secret
by purpleunity321
Summary: Who has to know? Garin's lover returns. And it's not Jacques! Gx? citrusish.


Warning: This is a Garinx? pairing. No, it's not Jacques. (is a non-believer of GarinJacques). Can you guess who it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets. Or Garin. Or the lover of garin. Or "Dirty Little Secret", which belongs to All-American Rejects. I own nothing in this fic.

* * *

"Hey Garin!" cried Jacques to the usul pirate from the pier. "We're going on shore to the tavern, wanna come?" Garin shook his head. "Nah. You go on ahead." Jacques looked up confusedly at him. "Weird. Garin's been spending more time on the boat when we docked. I wonder why?" he muttered as he walked off. 

_Let me know that I done wrong_

_When I known it all along_

Garin was in his cabin when he heard the poof. Without turning around, Gain knew who it was. "You're late," he stated crisply. The figure smirked.

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Garin was turned around and pulled into a rough kiss. "Sorry," a deep slick voice hissed. "But I was held back."

"The lupe and the Acara again?" Garin asked absently as he undid the figure's cloak. The gelert growled.

"Two worthless kids," he muttered, then grabbed Garin again for another kiss as he started to take off the usul's shirt.

_Tell me all that you wanna say_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

"nnhn…" moaned Garin as he slowly impaled himself on the gelert's cock. The gelert just let out a sigh in ecstasy. "I thought you…don't like this position."

"I…don'tI…can'tstand…you…watching…" was all Garin could say, gasping and moaning and slurring his words together the whole time. The figure chuckled. "Relax," he said gently. Garin just gave a gasp. Very soon, Garin was being pounded into the mattress, with the gelert hitting his sweet spot every time. Garin's tail pulled the figure closer. "YESSS!! Oh Yesss! Harder!" wailed Garin. "Harder!" The gelert gave a grunt and complied. Pretty soon, Garin cried out his lover's name as he cummed, as did the gelert.

"Allador!"

"Garin!"

_You are the only one that need to know_

_I keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who was to know?_

"Mmhm…" moaned a contented and satiated Garin. Allador chuckled. "See? You liked it," he whispered into his uke's ear.

"Don't talk. Enjoy afterglow." The gelert gave a bark of laughter. His love could be amusing at times. That's why he loved him. The gelert gave a gentle smiled and a kiss to Garin's forehead before he got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Nooo… you can't…it's too early to leave…" whined the usul as the gelert put on his pants. "Sorry my love, buy your crew will be arriving soon and I need to keep working." Garin looked pitifully at him the looked away. "Why is it we can never stay in the afterglow together?" mumbled the pirate as he too started to get dressed. The gelert chuckled at him. "Because you're my secret lover and I to you," he replied. The usul pirate pouted at him. Then he was pulled into gentle kiss that made him fall in love with this man all over again.

"I hope you finally kill them," he whispered into his lover's long gray ear. His lover smiled. "I do too." The gelert put on his cloak and vanished with a poof and a cloud of smock, leaving Garin alone. He sighed and started to clean up.

_Who has to know?_

"Hey mate! Can't believe what you missed out on the tavern! There…" Garin tuned out what his best friend was saying to reminisce in the sex he and his love had 15 minutes before.

"And- mate? Garin?" The usul snapped back to reality to look at Jacques's worried face. "What's wrong?" Garin smiled at his best friend. "Nothing." Jacques looked at him, trying to see what was that was making Garin act out of character. Finding nothing, he went back to his story.

"Well anyway…"

Garin tuned him out again and started to daydream the next time he and his love, his gelert assassin, met together on the ship.

_Who has to know?_

* * *

OO...Holy...I just wrote smut! (waves hand to face) well, hoped you enjoyed.

Yes, I like GelertAssasinxGarin. I can't believe no-wait, that'll be lying. I can believe that no one doesn't like this pairing. I just like this one. It...fits...(shrug).

Help: the crew and Jacques have been gone for an hour.


End file.
